


Unwind

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Ralvez - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: Just Ralvez smut..... This is literally my first time writing a scene like this and I'm nervous!
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Unwind

After a long stressful day at work, they knew the perfect way to unwind. As soon as they stepped into their apartment, Spencer grabbed Luke's face and kissed him. Luke moaned into the kiss and walked him to the bedroom both stumbling over some of Roxy's toys. 

Spencer started unbuttoning Luke's shirt and once they finally got to their room, Spencer got on the bed while Luke took his shirt off. He got on top of Spencer and kissed him, both already breathing heavy. Luke took off the doctor's shirt while Spencer caressed his abs. 

Alvez slowly kissed down his boyfriend's body while taking off his pants.

He stopped at the hem of his underwear and said, " Can I?"

Spencer only nodded.

He took off his underwear and as soon as Luke took his erection into his mouth, he could hear Reid's moaning. He sucked harder and Spencer gripped the bedsheets, moaning, "Luke. Ah. That's....so good."

Luke moaned as he heard the young genius and sucked even harder. "Fuck, Luke. Ah. Fuck."

Luke pulled it out of his mouth and asked, "Am I hurting you?"

"No. Don't stop. Please." Spencer panted.

"I have another idea. Are you ready for more?"

Spencer eagerly nodded his head.

Luke took off his remaining clothes and inserted himself into Reid. Moving back and forth sliding his cock in and out of him, he was slow at first but picked up the pace as Spencer told him to. 

Caressing his sides, Luke looked at his boyfriend's face, his eyes shut and mouth open with a pleasured look. Spencer moaned and said, "Luke. I. F- Ah."

It made Luke smile that he made this happen to his little genius. He couldn't even form a sentence without letting out a moan.

Luke moved faster, slidining in and out as they moaned into it. 

"Luke I'm... I'm about to..." He stammered, gripping the sheets harder this time.

"I am too." He moaned in his low, husky voice which made Reid moan.

"So close.....f-faster."

"Are you sure?" He panted.

He managed to get out a 'yes' and as requested, Luke went faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the bed's slight squeaking, the heavy moaning and breathing, all filling up the room.

Spencer managed to snake his legs around Luke's waist so they could be closer if possible. Their moans died down into heavy breathing as they climaxed spilling into one another. 

Luke kissed Spencer as hard as he could, Reid lightly gripping his hair and moaning into it. Slipping his tongue inside his mouth, Luke moaned, sounding like a low growl, which made Spencer kiss harder and get shivers down his spine. 

As they seperated, Luke collapsed his body onto the bed next to his boyfriend, hugging him and kissing his neck.

"I love you." Spencer said 

"I love you more, mi amor."

"Not possible."

"Oh, I think it is." He replied kissing him again, the stressful workday a mere thought in the back of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a sex scene before and I literally always laugh when I'm reading smut so you can only imagine the mess I was while writing this. I just wanted to experiment with my writing. I'll probably delete this after a while. I'm pretty nervous posting this. I probably shouldn't even be posting this. If you can tell me what you thought that'd be really helpful. I love reading your comments! It makes my day :)
> 
> Also it's literally 2AM right now and I've been writing this for like 2 hours ....


End file.
